


A question

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him once, what would he do. (art by Handerfels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question

_"If I were to be possessed…"_

She had asked him once, long ago - in the infancy of their courting, years before they were married and had their children - that very question. He had refused to answer; the thought of it had pained him too much to even consider that she would lose herself to the Fade.

_"Would you…"_

He looked away from her, sword still in hand - blood dripping down the blade as a silent witness to his duty and he felt numb.

_Yes, he would._

 

_ _

_Art by[Handerfels](http://starkenterprises.co.vu/post/110584720978/she-asked-him-a-question-he-said-yes)_


End file.
